


Get the Gang Together

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Frank finally joins Gerard's team. (Sequel of Forest)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second Part of [Forest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10237385). Someone left a comment about Frank joining them and I can help but to write a short fic about it. Thank you! Cross-posted to my wattpad account.

_“Dude, this is so cool,”_ Ray says. _“I can really see what’s inside through the wall.”_

Mikey adjusts the volume of the speaker, lowering it before any unexpected passerby hears them. They hope no one is actually walking around the forest where he is currently hiding together with their new recruit slash his brother’s boyfriend, Frank.

Frank turns out to be part of the security guys working for the gallery where Gerard stole the famous painting called _Tesla’s House_. Frank was actually been dismissed that day by the head of security because he was not impressed by the little gadgets that Frank invents. Frank was known as the security department’s geeky, fresh graduate from the country’s top university who only wastes the company money by inventing stuff that will not aid the security of the world’s top gallery.

That’s also the reason why Frank has no time for any romance before. He was very busy inventing gadgets that finding love wasn’t in his plan. Not until this guy with bright red hair crashes to his life and kisses him.

And that was Frank’s first kiss. And then the guy suddenly stole the painting in front of him and that’s when he realizes that Gerard is a thief and his intention was to steal the painting which was been sold for two million dollars.

But he was more bothered by the fact that this guy – no, not just a guy but hot and sexy motherfucker kissed him and he likes it a lot. He doesn’t give a damn about that painting at all.

That’s why he followed Gerard without even thinking, passing the gallery’s lobby until he was out and saw Gerard both trying to hail a cab and talking to himself. Then Frank figures out that Gerard is actually talking to someone using a very sophisticated method of communication, probably a minuscule speaker and an earpiece. That’s when he finally figures out that Gerard is the famous Agent G, a notorious professional thief who can steal almost anything. There’s even a bounty for his head that is more than enough to buy a small island somewhere in the pacific.

And now Frank works for them.

“I know, right?” Frank says excitedly, looking at the screen of his laptop and watching two little dots moves. He’s actually monitoring Ray and Gerard’s movements inside the mansion. Their objective for that night is to steal the Vivid Pink, a piece of diamond jewelry which is worth 3-million dollars which was currently owned by the congressman’s wife. “B’s impressed by it.”

B, which is short for Bob, is the group’s other geek guy who shares the same passion as Frank. They bonded by showing each other’s inventions and Frank is really impressed by the minuscule mic and earpiece that he invented which they are now using. They are currently inventing a gumdrop which is actually a flash bomb. The other guy is Agent J or James. He’s a madman on the road and can escape any police chase without breaking a sweat.

Frank invented this kind of night vision shades which can see through walls and metal barriers as thick as six inches. And both Ray and Gerard are currently wearing one which enables them to see where the Vivid Pink is hidden through the fuckload of metal safes inside the mansion.

 _“I think I already know where’s the Vivid Pink is,”_ Gerard says after a few minutes. Then both Mikey and Frank heard some knobs turning and then a metal door opening.

 _“Gotcha,”_ Gerard enthusiastically says. _“Got the Vivid Pink. Expect us in our meeting place in ten minutes."_

“Noted,” Mikey says as he starts to wrap up their things and throwing them inside his bag carelessly. It made Frank cringed. He’s taking time to secure that his laptop is safe.

Mikey slung his bag over his shoulder before he looks again from his binocular. "I still don’t see any movements inside the mansion. I think it is now safe to say that they’re able to steal the Vivid Pink without waking up anybody.”

“They’re professional,” Frank says grinning at Mikey. “I still can remember how awesome your brother was when he stole that painting right under my nose. “

“Well, I still can’t believe that you joined us after working for our enemy for quite some time,” Mikey retorts, smiling at Mikey.

“For the record, I don’t even like working with them,” Frank replies, leaving their area and Mikey starts to follow him. “I like working with you, guys. I like the challenge and I’m able to invent all kind of shit I can think of.”

“We’re cool motherfuckers,” Mikey proudly says, more to himself. Frank just snorts.

After a few minutes, they arrived at their meeting place. There’s a black van parked and is hidden behind the bush. It was Mikey who opens the door.

“Hello guys,” James happily greets them behind the wheel. “Mission accomplished?”

“As usual,” Mikey replies, throwing his bag at the floor. Frank climbed and settled at the last row of the car. He pulled his laptop from his bag and resumed watching the little dots moving closer to where they are at.

Mikey glances at his wristwatch. “One minute left.”

“They’re almost here,” Frank replies at once, closing the lid of his laptop.

And true to what Frank says, Gerard and Ray arrived, both wearing a pure black outfit.

“Hey guys! Tada!” Gerard excitedly shows them the Vivid Pink diamond that they just stole and it’s very pretty and looks that it is worth more than a million dollars indeed.

Ray called shotgun while Gerard sat beside Frank at the last row which leaves Mikey occupying the row behind the driver’s seat. As James starts to drive, Gerard gives the Vivid Pink at Mikey for safekeeping.

“Hi Frankie,” Gerard immediately wraps his arms around Frank and kisses him. Having his boyfriend on his arms and knowing that he’s safe makes Frank’s heart warm. He really fall head over heels to the world's most wanted guy. "I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Gee,” Frank says, pressing a sweet kiss on his forehead.

Mikey gave a loud, throaty cough. “COME ON! Gerard’s practically on your lap almost an hour ago. How come you already miss one other?”

Ray shushes Mikey from the passenger seat. “Just let them. They’re cute.”

Gerard winked at Ray while James just laughs.

Mikey swore under his breath, muttering about stupid lovebirds and being adorable and that it makes him sick.

Gerard resumed on being clingy to Frank, this time his head is now on Frank’s shoulders and they are holding each other’s hand. It was a quiet ride until Gerard starts to pepper kisses on Frank’s neck and it makes the younger man giggles.

“Stop it,” Frank says but he doesn’t mean it at all and he is still holding Gerard’s hand tightly. Gerard is now kissing Frank’s jaw. “Stop it.”

“Don’t wanna,” Gerard murmurs against his skin. He then presses a kiss on Frank’s lips again. “You know that I love you so much, right?”

Frank beams and he presses his lips against Gerard. “I love you too.”

Gerard smiles and it made Frank’s heart melt. They kisses until Mikey dramatically let out an exaggerated cough again.

“GO GET A ROOM!” he shouts, then he pouts, crossing his arms against his chest.

“We will, baby bro,” Gerard says, winking at Frank. “Later.”


End file.
